


Fire

by lucasdias960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960





	Fire

Isaac had small places, but Derek had fire. The house fire, what happened to Peter. Sometimes Scott forgot about the bad stuff that Derek had gone through in his life because Derek spent so much time closing everyone off, shutting everyone out.

The alphas are gone, many dead, and Scott has come into his own. There are two packs in Beacon Hills now, but With Scott and Derek as leaders they can coincide and protect the town and the people they care about. Because of the success they’re out in the forest, having a bonfire and enjoying each others companies. There’s drinks, but it’s only the humans in their group who are feeling the effects.

Scott and Derek are standing, shoulder to shoulder, watching the chatter laughter. Stiles is close to Isaac and Allison on the other side of the bonfire, neither alpha is paying attention to their conversation, but apparently between laughs and drink, Stiles is picking up a branch still burning on only one end int he fire and waving it around. It happens in a split second but Derek is ready to jump at the teenager and Scott’s reaction is barely fast enough, his claws digging into the back of Derek’s neck and pulling him away from his friends.

“Stiles!” The alpha was in his voice and his eyes flashed red. Scott could see Stiles face turn to him quickly and without another word, Stiles dropped the branch and backed away, hands in the air to show he wasn’t a threat.

Scott pulled Derek again, retracting his claws but his hands still firmly on the larger Alpha. Derek moved with the hands tugging him, his cheeks hallow, his lips pursed, and his nostrils flared.

“Common man.” Scott made his voice soft, soothing, leading them both into the woods and away from their group of friends. 

They were walking for more than five minutes before Scott could feel the tension falling from Derek’s whole body. “Do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?“

"No.”

“Derek, I swear to…” Scott sighed, stopped and standing in front of his… well his friend. “Derek, what have we learned about communication?“

"Stiles is supposed to be the smart ass, Scott.”

“Well I have enough influence around me between you and him. Now spit it out.” Scott crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hips, waiting impatiently for Derek to say something.

Derek didn’t speak though, instead just staring at Scott with green eyes that could speak volumes when he wanted.

“Shit.” Scott stood up straight again and stepped forward so he was closer to Derek. “Dude, I didn’t even think…" His hand went to Derek’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it Scott.” He tried to shrug off the hand on his arm, instead Scott stayed planted, barely a foot in front of Derek and his hand against his skin.

“This wouldn’t happen if you just said what the hell was going on in your head more often.”

Derek looked over Scott’s face, the bits of thoughts he’d been having for months bubbling up at those simple words. “I doubt that would be a very good thing.“ His eyes skirted across Scott’s face, lingering over his lips for a moment before focusing on his brown eyes again.

"Well it’s better than you trying to jump someone because you keep everything locked in your head.”

“Yeah, well…” Derek’s voice trailed off, stepping back slightly, shaking the hand from his arm. “Some things are better kept in my head. I’ll make sure to remind you that my family burned in a fire when I was a kid next time Stiles acts like a dipshit.“

Scott’s eyes furrowed, both that a words and the departure of his friend close to him. “I’m sorry, man, really. I should have realized that when it happened.” He stepped closer again, but kept his hands to his side.

Derek wanted to step away again, wanted to distance himself. Sometimes Scott’s compassion was overwhelming, and the thoughts that came to the forefront of Derek’s mind made it hard to focus on so many other things.

“What else is going on, Derek?” Scott could see it now, could feel the tension returning to every fiber of Derek. It was different this time though.

“Go back to the bonfire, Scott.”

“No.”

“Scott…”

“Derek.” Scott stood his ground.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. It was all he knew to do in this situation without acting on those thoughts, prodding at him.

“Stop being all secretive and…” Scott make a face, eyes wide and shaking his head as if it would explain what he was thinking. “you! Just tell me what the hell else is going on so we can go back.“

Derek smirked at the look that had taken over Scott’s face. The frustration of being out of the loop in something so simple as Derek’s thoughts. Not that they were completely simple, but there was no reason he should have been so upset about it.

The elder alpha let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at once. He was sure if he didn’t say or do something they’d be in the forest for the rest of the night bickering, at least until their packs came to look for them. “Fine.”

The speed Derek used to close the space caught Scott of guard. The smaller of the pair was stiff and defensive when Derek pressed against him, his mouth against Scott’s without giving him time to run. He was soft though. Scott could have easily pulled away, but instead after the shock of the movement and action, Scott leaned into Derek, his hands moving to Derek’s arms again, and up to wrap around his neck. Derek wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist to press their bodies together.

It was minutes. Their lips moved against one another, hard and rough. Derek’s lips were red with nips and bites, Scott’s face was turning read form the facial hair rubbing against his smooth face.

“You should have just done that earlier.” Scott’s voice seemed so far away, but yet all around him.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”


End file.
